


this hallowed shrine, these hands of mine

by Writer_From_The_Stars



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Touch-Starved, Wholesome Smut?? Is that a thing??, oh my god I really wrote this huh, oh well IT IS NOW, the amount of times I was furiously blushing writing this, too much oral? nah, you have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_From_The_Stars/pseuds/Writer_From_The_Stars
Summary: Alfred fights against the one thing he wants the most, or as I like to call it: Alfred is Horny and he Does Not Know What to Do About It.(Thankfully, Alice does  ;)  )
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	this hallowed shrine, these hands of mine

Alfred was getting restless.  
After all, he really couldn’t help himself. He was a naturally anxious person, and after he discovered that he would not die, that he was blessed with the same life that everyone would have, he was both elated and downright scared. He wasn’t sure how to make sense of his own days, now that he could live and breathe without pain and suffering. Back in the bunker, he knew the last chapter of his life was coming to a close, that all would be said and done when he would give up his feeble spirit to God and his wrecked body would be cast into the depths of the earth.

But he was alive now. He had gotten everything he had ever dreamed of; his life, his health, and the girl he so deeply loved. Death was all he had ever known, all he would expect to know, and at times he regarded it as an old friend. Now that it wasn’t hanging over his head every step of the way, he felt lost, unsure of how to spend his newly begotten existence.

That was where Alice came in to help.

Now that they had settled down in their new, only recently abandoned cottage, there was work that had to be done and things needed to be learned in order to make it somewhat presentable again. Alfred was figuring out things he’d thought he’d never get a chance to do in his life: thatching roofs, fixing old and rotted woodwork, and (his most favorite of all) helping out with Alice in the garden planting all sorts of fine and edible things.  
His reward for all his hard work were the warm and tender nights he spent with Alice in their bed, reading to her, singing her to sleep, and even cradling her in his arms some nights. She slept like a babe in his embrace, and Alfred woke up many a time in the morning to see her smiling in her sleep, clutching the fabric of his nightshirt much like a baby would do. Seeing her in such a vulnerable, peaceful state would fill his heart close to bursting with love, and would show this overwhelming feeling with soft kisses on her forehead, gently, so he would not wake her.  
He was without a doubt that this was the greatest blessing he had ever been given in his life.

Everything changed in the summertime.

The end of the day had come as always, and Alfred was getting settled in for bed. Alice retreated to the bathroom with the promise that, “I’ll be out in a minute, I have to clean myself up.”  
He would have drifted asleep waiting for her, tired as he was, had it not been for the strange sound he heard coming from the bathroom. He looked over and perked his ears, wanting to make sense of it before he called out to Alice, just in case it was something she already had a handle on. As quietly as he could, he crept up to the bathroom door and waited beside it, listening intently.  
It….sounded like her. He didn’t think it could come from anyone else, unless someone had decided to take residence in their bathroom. It sounded like her voice, but she wasn’t saying anything. The sound she was making was quiet and slow, almost drawn out in a way.

Almost like a moan.

 _No, surely it wasn’t, I must be hearing things_ , he thought to himself quickly, trying to mentally brush away the blush forming on his cheeks.  
But it was! Because before he could deny it any further another one was heard, a quicker, higher sound that he could feel curling deep in his belly.  
What was this sound that affected him so? Why was he acting like this, all desperate and bound up like a clock turned too tightly? Another moan came from the door, a high and needy sound that made his knees shake and his head go into a tailspin. He could feel himself filling up in his trousers and the overwhelming urge to grab it came to him like a whirlwind. He was suddenly faced with the choice to either give in to his urges and thus be discovered, or to hide it and bear the suffering alone. As much as his mind screamed at him to take the former, he chose to dash back to bed as quickly as he could and act like he had been asleep the whole time. An unbearable stretch of time passed before he heard Alice emerging from the bathroom and slipping into bed with him. The smell of her, fresh and clean with a hint of lavender, and the warmth of her body pressed against his back sent his mind reeling with want. Biting his knuckles, he willed himself to go to sleep, prayed for it to come and take him, but it would be many hours into the night before sleep would meet him.

In the days that came and went like dandelion seeds in the air, he had such sensual dreams about her that it left a blush on his face and an achingly hard member between his thighs. As quickly and quietly as a mouse he would run into the bathroom and relieve himself, biting down on his fist to keep himself muffled and letting it finish quickly before she could wake up and find him. But in the small spans of time in the quiet dark of the bathroom he found such bliss in imagining how soft her skin would feel against his, where her hands would be able to travel, and how that torturously soft mouth would lick and suck at his neck, his chest, his inner thighs, and even further in. With that he would cry out into his fist and spill out all his ache and want for her over his hand, leaving him the parting gift of fierce regret and shame for his hormones.  
 _She might not even think about you the same way!_ he’d berate himself night after night. _She loves you, yes, but you don’t know how she feels about this sort of thing. And even if she did want this, she’d want to take things slow, not like a beast in heat like you. You have to control yourself, for God’s sake, or you’ll ruin everything!_ He wanted to tell her, he wanted to tell her so badly how he felt, but at the risk of losing the girl he loves? He’d rather get tuberculosis again than let that happen. And so he kept himself quiet, kept his suffering under wraps in the hopes that he’d get over it someday. Surely he would...wouldn’t he?  
  
He wasn’t sure what Alice meant by this, as she led him by the hand father and father away from their house and into the woods. Sure, he had heard her explain that there was a brook that ran just below the hill their house sat upon, and that the moss beds down there were softer than any feather bed in a queen’s castle, but he wasn’t sure if that was the only reason she was taking him down there. Without a picnic basket either! _Curiouser and curiouser…_  
And yet, the smile in her eyes and the dimples in her cheeks helped wash away any doubts he had about her intentions. Her laugh trailed around them like candlelight in the air as they made their way down to the stream. When they arrived Alfred took the liberty of ditching his shoes and dipping his feet into the blessedly cool water. He then threw some on his face, washing away the dust and heat he had collected earlier from a few hot, sweaty hours in the attic fixing a broken post.  
Had he turned around and glanced over at Alice he would’ve seen her staring at him with an intensity he would never be able to describe. After a minute she called to him, and he went and sat close beside her, shoulder to shoulder. Drying his hands off on his pants so he could hold hers, he stared out into the fiery expanse of the late afternoon.  
The people around these parts called this time of day “Golden Hour” and what an apt name it was! Everything seemed to be dusted and painted in great swathes of golden light, fading into coppery shadows and peach pink highlights. He saw the sunlight dance like a liquid, living thing on the brook, as if it were waltzing for an unseen audience. They both were bathed in the very same light, and Alfred looked over at Alice to see the sun turning her dove-grey eyes into the most beautiful diamonds, bright and clear and absolutely breathtaking.

“I’m glad I’m out here with you,” Alice whispered after a time, tracing swirling patterns onto the top of his thigh, “I’ve been wanting to show you this for a while ever since I found this place.”  
“I’m glad you did. It’s beautiful,” he whispered back, letting his head lean against hers, but as he did he felt a question enter into his mind.  
“You know, I was rather confused when you were bringing me to this place so unprepared. You didn’t even bring your book along!” he confessed, watching her hand as it traced little swirls around his knee.  
“I know, but I wanted to spend time with you, my love,” she said, and at her words Alfred felt a soft blush creep onto his face. The fact that she wanted to be with him at all was a highly flattering one to him, and having her at his side in such a quiet time as this really sent the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy.  
“I’m honored, my dear,” he sighed, and let his eyes drift closed, simply taking in the moment. He would’ve stayed like that for hours on end, had it not been for the strange and new sensation he felt on his thigh. He felt Alice’s hand slowly travel closer to his center, the swirls tracing further and further into his inner thigh. Alfred kept his eyes closed, half wanting to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, and half longing to see just what she was doing with him. He didn’t have to wait long to get an answer, for as soon as the hand snuck an inch further, Alice kissed his neck, sucking slightly on the soft skin. He had to stifle a gasp as she kissed a line up his neck, on the curve of his jaw, and ended at the corner of his lips. The burning heat in his belly overwhelmed him, and he closed the distance between their lips roughly, teeth and tongue colliding as he pulled her close. Alice pulled back suddenly, gasping for air and keeping a firm grip on his inner thigh. The pressure pushed a whine from his lips, and he gazed up at the fiery sparkle in her eyes.  
“A-Alice, what- what are you-“  
“I know that you’ve heard me,” she gasped, pulling herself flush against his chest, “those nights in the bathroom, and I’ve heard you. I’ve heard what you’ve thought about me.”  
Alfred could not breathe for two beats of his heart. So she _did_ know. She knew that he had been feeling this way about her, for God knows how long.  
“Why- why didn’t you say anything?” Alfred asked, shifting somewhat to help ease the unbearable pressure in his inner thigh. Here she paused for a minute, and looked away almost bashfully.  
“I was afraid that you didn’t feel the same. I know that’s dumb, but I wanted to be absolutely sure that you wanted this...” she said, and before Alfred could reply, she shifted her weight to where she was completely straddling him, her hands on his shoulders and her thighs pressing on his in the sweetest way. The electric shock that went through him as she rubbed against his center made his body tremble.  
“And I think I’m sure you want this, don’t you?”  
Alice asked, lips beginning to travel down his neck again. He knew. He didn’t even have to look down to know that he was hard.  
Alice began undoing the buttons on his shirt as she kissed him, nipping and sucking at every inch of skin she exposed.  
“You’re so warm,” she whispered, half to herself as she sucked ravenously on his skin, leaving rose colored marks all over his chest. Alfred couldn’t bite back the moans anymore if he tried. He gasped as her hands danced over his skin, trailing down his broad chest, gripping his hips and pulling them closer to hers, and finally brushing over his trousers. She looked up at him then, her sparkling grey eyes looking into his for some sort of confirmation. Alfred only responded with a shaky nod and a tug at her brown locks.  
She undid his belt with such ease that it made him wonder if she had practiced this in some way, and soon she had his achingly hard member straining against his underwear. Here she paused, and frowned slightly as she looked down at him.  
“Is something the matter?” he asked nervously, hoping that she didn’t find any fault with what she saw.  
“I….I’m not sure how to get it out,” she mumbled shyly. _Ah, so she isn’t as experienced as I thought_ , he thought to himself, feeling some relief that he wasn’t the only one who was unsure of this new game they were playing.  
“Here, I'll help,” he responded, reaching down to undo the last restraint standing in their way. Soon, his throbbing member was exposed to the air, making him shiver as the breeze blew past. Alice stared wide eyed, taking in every inch of him. He wasn’t impressively long, (something he regarded with an embarrassed blush, but he believed himself to be...well, capable for any woman that he may seek to please.) It was reddish-pink in color, standing tall amongst its tuff of dark brown hair, and it bobbed up and down slightly as Alfred panted.  
Alice paused for only a moment, only a moment as her hand slid around it, gripping it tightly and sending another electric shock through his body. He laid his head back on the mossy tree they sat at and moaned, a low, soft sound that curled and twisted deep in her belly.  
“Oh my March Hare, how beautiful you are,” she whispered to herself. Alice suddenly found herself wanting to be rid of her own clothes as much as she wanted Alfred to be rid of his. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, over her rapidly beating heart, hoping he would catch the hint. His hand moved across her chest to her back where the clasp of her dress sat. It took him sitting up a bit straighter, and both of his hands, but he managed to undo the clasp and slide the dress down past her shoulders.  
  
He must be dreaming. No, he was dead, he had to be. He must have died and gone to heaven, because how could such a beautiful sight as this exist on Earth? Alice, his beloved Alice, straddling his thighs, her dress spread around her hips like the petals of a giant blue flower. Her bare, freckled skin shining in the molten gold of the sunlight, her dark brown locks framing her face like a fiery halo. If this sight before him wasn’t one of the angels he had always sung about in church, then nothing could be. Alice looked at him expectantly, secretly hoping he liked what he saw. She got her answer when he pulled her close and kissed her, hands sliding down her bare back to the small of her waist in the most glorious way. He pulled away suddenly, Alice whining with the loss of contact when she saw his hand hovering above her breast, almost hesitantly.  
“May- may I?” he breathed, afraid to talk above a whisper for fear he might shatter this moment forever. Alice only took his hand and guided it to her breast, and watched as he rolled it around in his fingers, curiously squeezing and kneading the soft flesh. His thumb brushed over her nipple and she swore she saw stars in her eyes when he did.  
“ _Oh_ , Alfred, please do that again, please,” Alice begged, not caring half a whit that she was rambling. If she hadn’t known any better she would’ve thought she saw a feral smirk on Alfred’s face as he rubbed it again, pinching and rolling it gently between his thumb and his forefinger, and watching her as she gasped and moaned. Suddenly, she felt the world shift underneath her, and her back was pressed into the soft mossy bank. Alfred hovered over her, caging her in against the ground, the sun turning his hair a brilliant shade of copper, and her knees going weak at the sight. She noticed him gazing down hungrily at the place where her thighs met, biting his lip and dragging his hands down lower on her waist.  
“What do you want me to do to you?” he asked, his quiet voice barely hiding the hunger in his soul, his fingers playing with the hem of her white stockings inside her dress. The thought of just what exactly she wanted him to do to her hit her like a lightning strike.  
“Drink me.”  
Alfred quickly pulled her stockings past her hips until they had almost gone past her knees. He traveled inward, biting and sucking at her inner thighs, leaving love bite after love bite on her skin. Without any warning at all, he dived into her soaking wet center, leaving her no time to catch her breath from all the teasing his mouth did. She cried out as he licked and sucked her inner lips, lapping his tongue against her like a dog drinking water. She tasted somewhat metallic, with a hint of sweetness that kept him coming back for more. He seemed to be devouring her, his hands squeezing her thighs and dragging his nails down her hips, and drinking her as if she were the finest cherry wine. Alice couldn’t stop the streams of rambled words and moans from her mouth, pulling desperately on his chestnut hair as he went further and further in.  
“Oh, oh Alfie, please- ah, please don’t- don’t stop, Alfie _please_ ,” she moaned, high and needy and dripping with want. She could feel herself approaching that familiar peak, and she knew she couldn’t finish without giving her clit some sensation.  
“Al- Alfie, please can you- oh God, my dear March Hare, can you please suck on my clit, please Alfred please,” she cried out, and no sooner had she said that she felt Alfred’s plush, thick lips wrap around her clit and suck roughly on the sensitive bump. She couldn’t last a second more. Alice saw white flood her eyes as she finished, arching her back and crying out as she spilled onto Alfred’s tongue. He lapped up the rest of her, then he propped himself up, gasping for air. He then pulled himself up to her side and pulled her into his arms, wiping his chin of the excess. Alice laid on the ground basking in her high, trembling and panting as she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes. Alfred cradled her head in his hands and kissed her gently, Alice tasting herself on his lips. She realized, with a slight shock, that Alfred was still wound up, and very much so, although he was trying to hide it. How could he, when Alice looked down at him and saw his member bound so tightly against his belly? Despite the tremors running through her body, she sat up and motioned for Alfred to lay himself back on the tree. Even though she had finished not too long ago, she found herself getting hungrier and hungrier at this sight of him. He was propped up against the tree, looking at her with an expression that sent butterflies swarming in her chest. The sun painted his body with streaks of golden light and coppery shadow. From here, she could see the deep red blush that dusted his fair skin on his face, his shoulders, and his thighs, and how it made his hazel eyes shine like precious gems. He was already opening himself up to her, spreading his legs apart and letting her move closer in. He was as naked as the day he was born, and every bit as vulnerable, but he felt safer than he had ever felt in his life. Her hand found its place again wrapped around his member and he groaned, feeling her thumb rubbing around the dripping wetness leaking from the tip. She stroked him like that for a time, gauging his reactions to see what he enjoyed and what she needed to avoid. It seemed he liked it when she had a tight hold on it, and that he _really_ liked it when she stroked the tip with her thumb. He wanted to let it continue like that, let it go until he felt that familiar clench of his muscles and the white flood his eyes, but he wanted something more.  
“Al-Alice, Alice- oh, please can you- ah Alice c-could you-“  
“Could I what?” She squeezed him tighter, Alfred’s back arching in response, “Cmon Alfie, I want to hear you say it,” she whispered in his ear, almost teasingly. He knew he was close, maybe even too close, but he had to know what this felt like. He had been dreaming of it for weeks and weeks, and now that the chance was staring him in the face, he had to say it. No matter how embarrassed he would feel afterwards.  
“Suck me off Alice.” he gasped, turning as red as the sunset when the words left his lips. She froze, staring at him with an expression that shook him to his core. She then began kissing him feverishly, trailing wet open mouthed kisses down his neck, his chest, his belly, and at last his hips. She moved between his legs and, before he could even catch his breath, placed a butterfly soft kiss on the tip. Alfred gave out a high-pitched moan as she took him further into her mouth, using her tongue as a deliciously soft cushion. Her head bobbed up and down onto him, taking as much of him as she could handle. She could feel the tremors in his body increasing, and Alfred’s moans becoming louder and louder. She sucked harder in response, trying to push him over that edge. It didn’t take him long. When he felt her tongue wrap around his member and drag on the delicate skin, Alfred couldn’t hold it back anymore. His entire being shook with the force of him finishing, spilling into her mouth and wracking his body with intense waves of bliss. Once it loosened its hold on him he slumped against the tree, gasping for air and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Alice sat up, swallowing the remains of his lust, and moved herself beside him. There they lay, gasping in each other’s arms, both swimming through the aftermath of such a pleasurable experience. Alfred opened his eyes with what little strength he had left, and gazed over at Alice as she lay beside him, head pressed against his shoulder and her hand draped low over his belly. It took him a while to realize she was whispering to him, as quiet as her voice sounded.  
“Was it alright, my love?” she breathed, nuzzling her burning cheek against his shoulder.  
“It was extraordinary, Alice. I wouldn’t ask for anything better in a million years,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, nestling her head in the crook of his neck. The sun was setting low in the horizon, painting the sky with ruby red clouds, floating serenely amidst a fading blue sky. The stars began to show themselves in the corners of the horizon, twinkling faintly as they waited for the sun to set. All the world around them was quiet, quieter than he could have ever imagined the world to be. Laying there, with the love of his life in his arms, he finally felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt confident, might delete later idk “:/


End file.
